ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Playset: Fire House Headquarters
Playset: Fire House Headquarters (called Fire Station Headquarters in European prints) is part of Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Firehouse. Toy Description Fire House with spinning Poll and Containment Unit and small can of Ecto-Plazm Description from Action Toy Guide: The Fire House Headquarters has the "Ghost Pursuit" firepole, a "goop grate" with a 5 oz. can of Ecto-Plazm play gel and a "ghost containment" unit for storing ghosts. Action figures sold separately. Variation Information *American Line: Standard Box design, light purple paint on front to toy. **Variant #1: Standard Box design, no paint on front to toy. **Variant #2: Mixed American/UK Box design. Solid color illustration front and side labeled "Fire Station" with white back, side, top, and bottom labeled "Fire House". Light purple paint on front of toy. (Theorized to be the original first release of the Firehouse in the United States. It was only on the first release of Wave #3 of the Kenner line during the December 1987 release.) *Canada Line: Standard version. *UK Line: Standard Box design. *German Line: German version doesn't come with Ecto-plazm. Trivia *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, the Proton Pack appears in the upper left of the white board. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4, the Firehouse playset box makes a non-canon cameo in panel 1 and 2, on the middle shelf of the shelving on the left. *On page 2 panel 2 of Ghostbusters International #4, Kevin Tanaka is carrying a box marked "Fire Station Headquarters," a nod to the U.K. printing of the Kenner Firehouse playset. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 2, the cardboard box atop the white locker references Kenner's Fire House Headquarters playset. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Kevin's box references the Kenner Firehouse playset. *The Fire House Play Set appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. External Links *Ecto-Containment.com »Kenner »Playsets »Fire House page which has instructions for the Fire house toy. Gallery Primary Canon WeaponActionFigureToysWave1Guide.jpg|From Action Toy Guide FireHouseHeadquarters01.png|Fire House front from the American pressing FireHouseHeadquarters02.png|Fire House side from the American pressing FireHouseHeadquarters03.png|Fire House back from the American pressing FireHouseHeadquarters04.png|Fire House side from the American pressing FireHouseHeadquarters06.png|Fire House top from the American pressing FireHouseHeadquarters05.png|Fire House bottom from the American pressing AmericanFireHouseErrorPackagingByKennerSc01.png|Fire House front from the error variant American pressing AmericanFireHouseErrorPackagingByKennerSc02.png|Fire House side from the error variant American pressing AmericanFireHouseErrorPackagingByKennerSc03.png|Fire House back from the error variant American pressing AmericanFireHouseErrorPackagingByKennerSc04.png|Fire House side from the error variant American pressing CanadaFirehousev201.png|Fire House front from the Canada pressing UKFireStationHeadquartersByKennerSc01.png|Fire Station front from the UK pressing UKFireStationHeadquartersByKennerSc03.png|Fire Station side from the UK pressing UKFireStationHeadquartersByKennerSc02.png|Fire Station back from the UK pressing FireStationHeadquarters03.png|Fire Station side from the UK pressing UKFireStationHeadquartersByKennerSc04.png|Fire Station top from the UK pressing UKFireStationHeadquartersByKennerSc05.png|Fire Station bottom from the UK pressing GermanFirehouse01.png|Fire Station front from the German pressing GermanFirehouse02.png|Fire Station side from the German pressing GermanFirehouse03.png|Fire Station back from the German pressing GermanFirehouse04.png|Fire Station side from the German pressing GermanFirehouse05.png|Fire Station top from the German pressing Firehousevariants.png|Two photos comparing a purple painted front vs a non painted front Secondary Canon KennerGetRealIssue4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 ProteusGetReal29.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #4 KevinIDWOngoing03.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #4 UltimateMobileTrap04.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 KennerFirehouseIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Kenner